


Never More Grim Than This

by SereneSorrow



Category: RWBY
Genre: M/M, Qrow Branwen is a Nevermore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:53:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27558655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SereneSorrow/pseuds/SereneSorrow
Summary: Bad luck isn't a semblance, no matter how it resembles one. Qrow Branwen attends Beacon Academy for one very specific reason, and it's just 'bad luck' that he gets Headmaster Ozpin's attention.Not that he's complaining, mind you, but figuring out this 'feeling' called 'love' is a bad idea when it's aimed at the target of his mission.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Ozpin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Never More Grim Than This

**Author's Note:**

> The chapter count is from my original outline, but I think the story will be shorter than that, I already combined chapter 1 and 2, but I don't know if some of the other chapters will be long or short... Let's find out!  
> (in a few months... because chapter 1 is the only one I have written right now, and I won't be posting anything in December, but you can check my profile page for what I have ready to update) :)

The forests of the dark continent, untouched by mankind for centuries, stretched out in a verdant green expanse across the visible coast. Bird cries were common in the air, but fell silent as a new whining drone filled the air and approached the land. In the distance a Nevermore raised its head and turned toward the sound and the coast.

Grimm by nature were mostly one track-mind creatures, only rarely displaying unorthodox behaviors such as curiosity or ingenuity. On this occasion one Grimm flew toward the unfamiliar sound but did not immediately attack the approaching flier. This Grimm was called to the hard-skinned not-a-bird as it approached and landed on the sand, and Nevermore stayed hidden behind a screen of large branches and foliage as Nevermore watched the not-a-bird spit out other creatures.

The small creatures walked farther up the beach, while the not-a-bird closed its mouth and took to the air again with that strange endless sound. Nevermore looked from one prey to the next, and back again, and then Nevermore launched up and after the not-a-bird. Nevermore followed it out over the water and came close to it, realizing that it was nearly Nevermore's own size, but Nevermore stooped anyway and clawed at its hard shell. With a loud screech Nevermore launched away from it as Nevermore's claws were bent painfully, and then circled the strange not-a-bird, coming at it from another side as it flew more quickly. It spit something out at Nevermore that hurt in several places and Nevermore closed with it again in response, clawing more savagely and becoming angry, until finally Nevermore's claws bit through its eyes and made it stutter in it's flight.

Nevermore watched with satisfaction as the not-a-bird plummeted from the sky and smashed into the waves below, trailing a strange smelling smoke and bursting into flames when it crashed. Turning back to the coast, Nevermore ruffled up feathers to shake out the pains of Nevermore's battle wounds and circled wide around the prey that the not-a-bird had left behind.

They had moved away from the sand and started into the forest, and Nevermore watched them from the air, keeping Nevermore's large shadow behind them so that they didn't see. Occasionally, Nevermore circled the small traveling mammals from the sky, watching from afar as they cut through plants with a long singular claw a few of them had on one limb. When night approached the traveling mammals circled together and created more fire that didn't spread to the rest of the forest, and Nevermore landed, edging closer to their den.

Several different colors, and they were loud, those were Nevermore's impressions of the strange creatures. They looked squishy and easy to break open, but for a while Nevermore watched them eat non-moving things they pulled out of bundles on their backs, until one approached Nevermore's hiding place unnoticed from down wind and cried out in many different sounding calls. Nevermore was irritated by the noise, and the way the mammals jumped up from the interesting things they were doing to raise their single claws again. They approached Nevermore with threatening displays despite their tiny size and Nevermore mocked their attempts to scare off a threat, rushing forward and showing them how a real predator behaved.

They were squishy, but not so easy to break open. Some had hard shells in odd places, and Nevermore's claws bent painfully again here and there as he gripped them, pecking and biting at them as they made the many loud calls and clawed at Nevermore with their single claws. Finally, Nevermore brooded over the kills until the fire did spread, and Nevermore flew away from several burning trees.

Memory of the strange hunt faded, and Nevermore thought nothing much of the strange mammals, or the strange not-a-bird that Nevermore had seen that day. Instead, Nevermore looked about curiously for something new, and growing dissatisfied Nevermore flew toward one other faded and out of place memory.

***  
***

The Grimm pool at the very center of the dark continent created and disgorged hordes of the creatures at its master's command but rarely did they stay near the pools, and more rarely still did any return after wandering or being sent away. At the pull of dark violet energy in the air several strange and unique Grimm, exceptions to the rule, did find their way back to the pool. These were exactly what Salem, Queen of Grimm, required for her next move against the enemy known as Oz.

Nevermore landed among sever others. They backed away with ruffled feathers, and Nevermore looked over the edge of the rocky outcropping, down toward the center of the small valley. The dark pool in the center was not currently sending out more Grimm, and Nevermore leaned in and peeked down at what transpired below. A small Grimm on two legs that looked a bit like an Imp was walking around the pool.

The small mammal-grimm approached the pool, and Nevermore watched from the high perch as it reached out with a cloud of vast violet energy and snared an other Nevermore on the other side of the valley and perched much lower, dragging it into the pool of Grimm. _Curious_ , Nevermore leaned forward to watch, as the pool bubbled strangely and the mighty splashing from other Nevermore got smaller and smaller, a cloud of feathers blooming in the waters until small mammal limbs flailed out of the choked water and another mammal-grimm emerged. Nevermore hopped forward, unaware of drawing attention to Nevermore's self because no sense of fear bloomed below at Nevermore being noticed. Ignorantly, Nevermore watched as the pale skinned mammal-grimm waded out of the pool and was surrounded by other mammal-grimm.

Suddenly the first small mammal-grimm turned to him sharply, intense, and laser focused on Nevermore. A shriek was loosed as Nevermore was likewise corralled by violet magic and dragged into the pool from which Nevermore was created, feeling the bubbles as an effervescent swarm digging fingers through Nevermore's feathers and plucking them without pain but a curious sensation instead from the flesh of Nevermore's wings and scattering them to the water as well. Nevermore flailed as limbs shrank, bent and reshaped, gurgling through the swallowed water as avian-shape became mammal-shape and then the magic released and Nevermore swam clumsily to shore.

Climbing onto the land, Nevermore looked around with new eyes at other Nevermore and the other mammal-grimm, before they were all led silently by the most powerful one. The powerful one, user of the violet energy, was palest white and was covered in not feathers or fur but the same outer layers that the prey Nevermore had recently found had been covered in. The Grimm wandered after the leader into a cave that was decorated oddly, in great symmetry with strange places that they were made to sit around a raised piece of wood with feet.

“I, am Salem. I, am your master.” The leader said dramatically to the mostly oblivious Grimm in the room around her.

“You may be creatures of Grimm, but by now you have all awakened to a higher state of mind.” The leader said, and they understood.

“As your master, I will give you names, and a mission that you will each complete for me with no exception. If you serve me well there will be rewards, and if you fail you will return to the pool of Grimm and be destroyed, is that clear?” Salem stared out at them uncompromisingly.

There were several shuffled movements as the newly mammal-grimm tried to work out how to agree with these strange new shapes. Nods and vague grunts and chirps swept around the table.

“Excellent. Then first, Cinder Fall.” The one who looked the most like Salem stood, and Nevermore recognized a Shadow Hand, a weak but oddly useful Grimm. “You will travel Remnant and find humans who are outcast from their own kind. You will cultivate their loyalty and bring them into my cause.”

Cinder Fall nodded and retook her seat as soon as the orders were given, while the next Grimm around the circle stood. Next to stand was a Geist, who looked the most calculating of their group.

“Arthur Watts, you will infiltrate the kingdom of Atlas, as highly into their ranks as you are able.”

The third stood, he was a Death Stalker and still possessed his tail, though it looked different. Nevermore wondered how he was going to hide that from the other mammals.

“Tyrian Callows, you will destroy my enemies as I assign them to you.” Salem explained vaguely before moving on.

“Hazel Rainart” Salem said to the large Beringel Grimm “You will find another of my agents, Gretchen Rainart, and await further orders.”

“Raven Branwen, and Qrow Branwen.” Salem said last, causing Nevermore to startle a bit and stand quickly after other Nevermore beside him.

“You will act as twin siblings, and infiltrate the Beacon Huntsman Academy in the kingdom of Vale. You will do everything in your power to observe and insinuate yourselves close to Headmaster Ozpin without revealing to him what you are.” Salem ordered them.

Raven and Qrow looked at each other dubiously, noting the resemblance but unsure of their ability to act in concert. Still, Qrow had an odd sense about himself suddenly, there was something deep within him that... _felt_. He was curious as to what it was, this little spark that seemed to brighten at the thought 'sibling'. He wondered what that meant.


End file.
